ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
You're...me?
This is the fourth episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. Plot (The camera shows Mr. Smoothies, Professor Hokestar's Mr. Smoothie. A very familiar person is seen walking towards the door. This person is wearing a hoodie, with his hood up, even though it's sunny day. hoodie looks like Ben's but the green parts are blue. The person enters the store, looks around, and continues walking toward the counter. Behind the counter, Professer Hokestar can be seen.) Hokestar: Benjamin? Is that you? (The person pulls his hood down and Ben 23 is seen.) Ben: Quiet!'' (Looks around)'' Yeah, it's me. (A person enters the store and Ben 23 immediately pulls up his hood.) Hokestar: My lad! Why so secretive? Ben: I'm...I'm here for a smoothie. DUH DUH DUH (Dramatic music plays in the background.) Ben: I...I like smoothies! (The intensity of the music dramatically increases.) OUTSIDE THE STORE (A few people are seen walking on the sidewalk. The street is buzzing with life. Everything seems normal. Then suddenly, a purple portal opens in midair. Eon jumps out.) Eon: Ben Tennyson! Come out, come out wherever you are! (The door of the store opens and Ben 23 runs out.) Ben: You again?! Eon: Yes, me! Ben: What do you want? Eon: Your life! (Eon charges at Ben.) Ben: Not gonna happen! (Transforms) (Ben 23 transforms into Rollawayand turns into a ball to deflect the attack. Eon bounces back from Rollaway.) Rollaway(Turning normal): ''Ha! '''Eon': The battle isn't over, Tennyson! Voice: Far from it, Eon! (Rollaway and Eon both turn to see Handy Man. But this one is much more muscular and a bit taller.) Rollaway: Who are you? Handy Man and Eon: Ben 23,000! THEME SONG! '' (Handy Man rushes at Eon but Eon teleports a few feet away.) '''Handy Man: That's not fair! Rollaway: I know right! (Rollaway turns into a ball and charges Eon; Handy Man does the same. Eon teleports a few feet away and Handy Man and Rollaway crash into each other.) Rollaway: OW! Handy Man: What are you complaining about?! Your skin is padded. Rollaway: It still hurts! Handy Man: I know who would be better for this fight. (Transforms) Windy Hindy! Eon: The Chronosapien? Windy Hindy: Yeah, that's right! Eon: I did not expect this. (Teleports away.) Rollaway: Yeah, you better run! (Rollaway and Windy Hindy both detransform. Ben 23,000 and Ben 23 face each other.) Ben 23: You're...me? Ben 23,000: Yep. But I'm 22, 977 better then you! 23,000 looks like Ben 10K but his shirt is blue and the green stripe is a gold stripe. Ben 23K, being younger, has no white hair along with no facial hair. (Ben 23 walks around Ben 23K, looking at him.) Ben: You're so cool! What's up with your Omnitrix? Ben 23K: This? It's a new one. I also snuck in the Ultimate function. Luckily, Azmuth didn't see it. (Ben 23K holds up his wrist and the Omnitrix can be seen. The Omnitrix looks like the Ben 10K's Omnitrix from "Ben 10,000"Episode{OS}.) Ben 23K: You done lookin at my awesomeness? Ben: I guess. Ben 23K: Then let's go! (Transforms) Windy-Hindy! Ben: Go where? Windy-Hindy: To the future! (Windy-Hindy grabs Ben 23 and teleports.) (A futristic city is seen with lots of high-tech. People are seen riding on hoverboards. Cars are seen driving in the air. Suprisingly, no aliens can be seen at all. Suddenly, on the ground, Windy-Hindy and Ben 23 telepot.) Ben 23: So cool! '''Windy-Hindy(Detransforms): You haven't seen anything yet. '''Ben 23': Whoa! Who's that? (Ben 23 and Ben 23K are seen standing in front of a very familiar statue. Under the statue, words are written.) ::::::: ULTIMOS: Hero of Heroes, Saviour of the World Ben 23K: Oh that's just Ultimos. Ben 23: Saviour of the World? Isn't that you? Er...Me? Ben 23K: Eh..He's the leader of the team. He gets the most credit. (Ben 23 is suprised at this.) Ben 23K: Come on! Let's go to my headquarters and party! (Ben 23K transforms into Big Bug, picks up Ben 23 and flies into the air.) Ben 23: Whoa! (Many skyscrapers are seen but as Big Bug keeps flying, another skyscraper is seen. This one, the tallest in the entire city.) Ben 23: Whoa! Is that ours? Big Bug: Nah. It's Ultimos's. Ours is over there. (Big Bug points to a much smaller building next to Ultimos's headquarters. The building looks like an Omnitrix but being blue and gold, instead of green and black.) Ben 23(Losing his smile): ''Why's ours so small? '''Big Bug': I told you. Ultimos is the leader of the team. I was lucky to get a separate building. Ben 23: That Ultimos guy sounds like a pain in the butt! Big Bug: Tell me about it. (Suddenly, Big Bug times out in midair, a few hundred yards from the building. The duo falls to the ground, shaking their hands and screaming.) Ben 23: I got this! (Transforms) Freezeghost! (Freezeghost grabs Ben 23K and flies to the roof of the headquarters of Ben 23K.) Freezeghost: Why'd you time out? Ben 23K: The watch's gotta recharge. I mean, it's not like I have master control or something. (Ben 23K walks to a door.) Ben 23K: You comin? Freezeghost: Yeah. (Detransforms) (Ben 23 is not smiling anymore, at all.) (Ben 23K and Ben 23 walk inside, where there is a party going on. Several people are there, and, again, no aliens.) Ben 23: Whoa! (Fixes his hair.) ''Who wants an autograph?! ''(Nobody listens to him.) Ben 23: What's wrong? Ben 23K: They're not the autograph type. (A kid comes up to Ben 23K.) Kid: Hey, Ben! When's Ultimos coming? Ben 23K: Um..He's not coming today. But I'm still here! (Suddenly, everybody disappears.) Ben 23K: Whatever. (The computer starts beeping.) Computer: Alert! Vulkanus spotted in Sector 113. Ben 23(Waits for Ben 23K to do something): ''Aren't you gonna go? '''Ben 23K': Eh..Ultimos or his team can handle it. Computer: Alert! Intellectuary '' spotted in Sector 113. '''Ben 23': Intellectuary? Ben 23K: Now we go! (Transforms) Speedyquick! (Speedyquick grabs Ben 23 and speeds away.) (Speedyquick and Ben 23 arrive at the scene where Ultimos is seen attacking the Intellectuary. Ultimos is now standing on top of the robot suit and punching it vigorously.) Intellectuary: I'm telling you! I don't wanna fight! Ultimos: Too late now, alien creep! Speedyquick: Yeah! You mess with this planet, and you're.. Ultimos: Ben, enough. Now, are you gonna help me? We finally caught him after all these years! (Speedyquick turns into Handy Man and starts punching the Intellectuary.) Ben 23: Wait. What..What're you doing?! That's Azmuth!! Handy Man: Hold on. Let me put the beating on him first! Ben 23: Stop! Stop! (Suddenly, time itself stops. Everybody stops moving, except Ben 23.) Ben 23: What..What's going on? Voice: That would be me. (Ben looks towards where the voice came from. Proffeser Paradox is seen.) Ben: Proffesor Paradox? What're you doing here? Paradox: I've come to rescue you, of course! Ben: Rescue me? Last time we met... Paradox: Last time, it was the time beast. Now, it's this madness. Ben: Future me? Paradox: Future you? No, my dear boy. This isn't your future. Not at all. Ben: But he's... Paradox: An altenate version. One who never met Prime Ben or Azmuth. Ben: Is that why... Paradox: Precisely. Part of this is my fault. I forgot to destroy this dimension and- Ben: Destroy?! Paradox: Yes. Sadly, some dimensions I must destroy to avoid all this madness. Now come, I'll take you to the real Ben 23,000. He does require some asisstance. Ben: Let's go! (A portal opens and Paradox enters. Ben 23 follows.) (Another futuristic city is seen. People and Aliens are seen riding on hoverboards, some just flying and some are seen driving cars in the air. Huge skycrapers can be seen. From an aerial view, at the center of the city, Ben 23,000's headquarters can be seen. The tower is easily the tallest in the city. A few miles from the tower, is the statue of Ben 23,000: Hero of Heroes.) (In front of the headquarters of Ben 23K, a portal opens. Paradox and Ben 23 come out of the portal. Suddenly, Speedyquick arrives.) Speedyquick: Hello, Proffeser Paradox. (Looks at Ben) You're late. Ben: What? Speedyquick: When I was you, or in your place, I was 1.3 seconds earlier. Ben: Does that matter? Paradox: My fault, Benjamin. Ben: Seriously, does that matter? Speedyquick: Not really. Now, come on! (Grabs Ben 23) Paradox: I belive that's my cue. (A portal opens and Paradox leaves.) Ben: Where're we going? Speedyquick's Omnitrix: Alert! Danger on Mars. Speedyquick:: That's where. But we need a different alien.'' (Transforms)'' Space Bug! (Space Bug(Jetray) flies into outer space with Ben 23.) Ben: But........I'm not wearing a heeeeeeeeelmet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A city is seen from an aerial view, this one is not as advanced as Bellwood. The entire city is covered in a glass dome. Several other cities can be seen, also covered in a glass dome. Mostly aliens are seen but some humans are also present, wearing spacesuits. In the air, Space Bug; holding Ben 23; is seen flying towards the city.) Ben(Gasping for air): ''I can't...........breath! ''(The first layer of the glass dome opens for Space Bug, and then closes behind him. The other substance are sucked out of the air and the second layer of the glass dome opens. Space Bug and Ben 23 enter the city.) Ben(Now finally having air): ''Who told you that's a good idea?! '''Space Bug(Touches the Omnitrix and detransforms): ''I didn't die before. '''Ben: Whoa! You look exactly like the other guy. Ben 23K: You just met that Ben 23,000? (Ben nods) He was such a buzzkill. And lame. 23K is wearing a blue shirt with a golden stripe. He has tan coloured jeans and his Omnitrix is a huge gauntlet version of the Uncalibrated Original Omnitrix; looking like the one from Ben 10,000(Episode) Ben 23K: Now, what's the situation? (Suddenly, Vilgax lands in front of Ben 23K, making a small crater from the impact.) Vilgax: Tennyson! Ben: I think that's your situation. Ben 23K: Vilgax! You must really like getting your butt kicked, huh? Vilgax: This is not about you, Tennyson. Ben 23K: Really? Vilgax: I've come for the Nebula. Ben 23K: You don't mean... Vilgax: The very one. Ben: Can you guys quit the chit-chit, already? It's hero time! (Slaps the Omnitrix) Dino-Mighty! Let's rumble! Ben 23K: Eh...I said it better. (Slaps the Omnitrix dial) Dino Man! Dino-Mighty: Cool! Vilgax: Eh...I've seen better. (Dino Man runs at Vilgax with his fist raises. Dino Man and Vilgax's fist collide. Dino Man raises his second fist but Vilgax counters it with his other hand.) Dino Man: I still have two hands left! Dino Mighty: And me! (Dino Mighty runs behind Vilgax and punches him in the back while Dino Man punches Vilgax in the stomach with his two remaining hands.) Vilgax: Ugh! (Suddenly, two arms starts growing out from Vilgax's ribs, under his first two arms. He punches Dino Man, who slides backwards on his feet. Vilgax turns around and punches Dino-Mighty's face into a wall.) Dino Man(Suprised): ''What? ''(Vilgax flies into the air, breaks the glass of the dome and flies away.) Dino Mighty(Walks over to Dino Man): Was he supposed to do that? Dino Man: No. (Above, the glass starts repairing its self, and the air returns to the dome.) Dino Mighty: What do we do now? (Dino Mighty times out.) Dino Man: We follow him.'' (Transforms)'' Ultimate Freezeghost! Ben: Who's that? Ultimate Freezeghost: An evolved form. Come on, let's go! (A dark warehouse similar place is seen. Only very little light is coming through the windows, which are the are at the very top the room. A four armed bulky figure can be seen pacing the room. Suddenly, the creak of a door is heard and the room bursts with light from the corner the door is. The light allows the bulky figure to be seen, revealing him to be Vilgax 23) Vilgax: Master, what took so long? (It is shown that when the door opened, a person entered. This person has a fairly humanoid shape. The person walks closer to Vilgax, allowing to light to reveal his identity: Kevin 23,000, wearing his blue colored rooter outfit.) Kevin: That doesn't concern you. Vilgax: My apologies, sire. Kevin: Whatever. Now, how'd the mission go? Vilgax: Er...Tennyson sort of found out what we were after. Kevin: He found out?! How?!!!!! Vilgax: Um...I sort of..told him. Kevin: You what?!!! (Sighs) You can't find anybody reliable these days. (Thinks) Vilgax, go fetch the Nebula for me. Vulkanus, go with him. I'll handle Tennyson. (Out of the shadows, Vulkanus 23 exactly like Prime Vulkanus steps out.) Vulkanus: Yes, boss. Kevin: Liam! Alert Tennyson of our location. (Liam 23 steps out of the shadows. also looks identical to his Prime Dimension Counterpart.) Kevin: Albedo! With me! (The same warehouse as before is seen, but it now appears to be empty. Suddenly, the roof gets ripped up. Giant Manster is seen standing outside the warehouse. Giant Manster puts the roof back down.) Giant Manster: Nobody here. (Ultimate Freezeghost is seen standing on Giant Manster's shoulder.) The warehouse is revealed to be part of a city but is actually located a few miles away from the main city. The entire area is covered by a glass dome. Ultimate Freezeghost: I figured as much. (Suddenly, a red glow occurs inside the warehouse and a person breaks the roof and continues growing. The person is revealed to be Way Big.) Way Big Person: This is so cool! Giant Manster: Uh...friend of yours? Ultimate Freezeghost: I don't even know him. Voice: He's a friend of mine. (One the ground, Kevin 23,000 is seen by Giant Manster's foot which he touches. Kevin 23K then grows to the size of the Way Big person and Giant Manster but still retains his human appearence.) (Giant Manster, due to losing power, reverts into his human form and collapses onto the ground, unconsious.) Ultimate Freezeghost: Ben! (Ultimate Freezeghost flies down to the ground by Ben 23.) Person: This Tennyson? Kevin: Yeah. Way Big: He seems weak. Ultimate Freezeghost: I'll show you weak! (Transforms) Giant Manster! (Giant Manster punches the Way Big person, who steps back from the shock. Kevin then punches Giant Manster in the stomach, causing him to double up.) Way Big Person: Now, you're gonna die! Giant Manster: Dude, I don't even know who you are! Person: The name's Albedo! (Albedo punches Giant Manster in the face, making Giant Manster fall to the ground, dangerously close to Ben 23's body.) Voice(Near Giant Manster's head): I got this! (A green glow occurs and Ultimate Ben is seen, now the same size as Kevin, Albedo and Giant Manster.) Albedo: Who's this now? Kevin: I...don't know. Giant Manster(Getting up): ''Neither do I. '''Ultimate Ben as Way Big (UBWB):' I'm on your side! (Suddenly, Paradox teleports next to Giant Manster and UBWB.) Paradox: Indeed. He is telling the truth. Giant Manster: Paradox? What're you-'' (Gets punched in the face by Kevin.)'' Ugh! Paradox: That's my cue. (Teleports out) Giant Manster: Me getting hit in the face was his cue? UBWB: Ha! (UBWB hits the Omnitrix dial and evolves) Ultimate Way Big! (Ultimate Ben grows even bigger; still retaining his human appearence.) Giant Manster: Oh yeah! I forgot. (Evolves) Ultimate Giant Manster! (Ultimate Ben as Ultimate Way Big and Ultimate Giant Manster look down at Kevin and Albedo.) Kevin: Uh-Oh... (Suddenly, a ship comes out of nowhere and starts shooting lasers at Ultimate Ben as Ultimate Way Big and Ultimate Giant Manster. A voice yells from inside the ship.) Voice: Master! I've attained the Nebula! Albedo (Still as Way Big): What? Kevin ''(Still giant): The Nebula! Give it to me! ''(The ship lands and Vilgax(Now having lost his two extra arms) and Vulkanus step out. Vilgax is seen holding a blue orb.) Kevin: Yes! Give it to me! Vilgax: Yes!..(Thinks) You know what? No! Kevin: No? Vilgax: I'm keeping the Nebula. Kevin: Why you little!!!!!!!!!!! (Vilgax, then, eats the Nebula.) Albedo: What's he doing? Ultimate Way Big: What is he doing? (Vilgax starts floating in the air.) Vilgax: This power! Yes! Yes! Yes! (Vilgax's fist catches on fire, blue fire. Vilgax flies towards Way Big Albedo and punches him in the face. Albedo goes flying backwards and times out in midair, a few feet from the ground. Albedo 23 moans on the ground, unable to get up.) Vulkanus: I'll...be on Mercury! (Vulkanus gets in his ship and flies away.) Kevin: You dare betray me?! Ultimate Ben as Ultimate Way Big (Whispering): Hopefully, they'll handle each other. (Hits the Omnitrix dial and detransforms into human.) Ultimate Giant Manster: Good idea.'' (Devolves and then detransforms)'' (At this time, Ben 23 wakes up. He walks over to Ultimate Ben and Ben 23K.) Ben 23: What...What happened? And...who're you? Ben 23K: Ben, Ultimate Ben. Ultimate Ben, Ben. Ultimate Ben: I'm an alternate version of Ben 10,000. Ben 23: One more thing. What're they doing? (Points towards Vilgax and Kevin) (Vilgax flies toward Kevin at superspeed, causing an explosion. When the debris and smoke clears, Kevin is now human size and laying on the ground) Vilgax: What's wrong, Master? (Vilgax flies upwards and then flies straight down toward Kevin at superspeed.) Ben 23K: Um...Vilgax is killing Kevin. Ben 23: Shouldn't we do something? Ben 23K: Eh...we'll fight the victor. (Seconds before Vilgax hits Kevin, Kevin raises his hand, while laying on the ground. When Vilgax meets Kevin on the ground, a huge explosion occurs. After the debris clears, Vilgax is seen laying on the ground and Kevin standing with one foot on Vilgax's chest.) Ultimate Ben: That twist, though! (Ben 23 looks toward Ultimate Ben and Ben 23K, who are now sitting in lawn chairs and eating popcorn.) Ben 23: Popcorn???!!! (Stares at the two) Can I have some? (Ben 23K smiles and offers him some.) (Vilgax is now seen trying to get up but to no avail.) Vilgax: My powers! What happened to them?!! Kevin: I absorbed them! A FEW MILES AWAY (The camera cuts to where Albedo 23 is wearing his UAF outfit but all the black is silver; {Albedo is also taller and more muscular; as he is 30 yrs old} landed after his battle with Vilgax. Albedo is seen laying on the ground. Suddenly, a purple portal opens and Mad Ben steps out.) Mad Ben: Oy! I found one! Voice (From inside the portal): Really? (Another person steps out of the portal. The person is shown to be Prime Timeline Albedo, wearing his UAF outfit.) Albedo: It's a counterpart of me. Intresting. Bring him along! (Albedo leaves through the portal he just came through. Then, Bad Ben steps out of the portal.) Bad Ben: Let's go! (Mad Ben grabs Albedo 23's legs and Bad Ben grabs Albedo 23's arms. The two carry him through the portal.) BACK TO THE BATTLE (Kevin removes his foot from Vilgax's chest and picks him (Vilgax) up. Kevin spins around while holding Vilgax and throws him quite a distance away.) Ultimate Ben (Gets up): Now, we fight! (Ben 23K also gets up. The three Omnitrix weilders slap their Omnitrixes at the same time and transform.) Ben 23: Freezelizard! Ben 23K: Nuclear Atom! [Atomix with all the green parts being blue.] Ultimate Ben (Gaining an Ultimatrix symbol on his chest): Atomix! (Ultimate Ben still has his normal human form.) Kevin (Now turning his attention towards the Bens): Heh! You think you can stop me? Ultimate Ben as Atomix: I'll take my chances! Nuclear Atom: I'll be right behind you! Freezelizard: Same here! (Kevin runs at Ultimate Ben (Atomix) with superspeed.) Ultimate Ben as Atomix'' (Raising his hands in the air): HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE- ''(Kevin reaches Ultimate Ben and superpunches him before he can finish his chant. Ultimate Ben goes flying back and falls on the ground. Ultimate Ben loses the Ultimate symbol from his chest, impliying his detransformation. Ultimate Ben fails to get back up.) Freezelizard: Hey! (Shoots ice at Kevin, who simply dodges.) (During this time, Nuclear Atom has finished his chant.) Nuclear Atom: Atomic Doom!'' (Nuclear Winner)'' (This blast sends Kevin flying back.) Nuclear Atom: And that's the end of that chapter! Kevin's voice: So you think! (Out of nowhere, Kevin come rushing at Nuclear Atom and knocks him to the ground.) Kevin: Two Ben Tennysons defeated? Check. (Thinks) You know what? I'll take the power of your Omnitrix. (Kevin reaches down to almost touch the Omnitrix symbol on Nuclear Atom's waist when, all of a sudden, he is frozen, litterally.) Freezelizard (Walking over): You're welcome. Nuclear Atom (Shoving Kevin aside and getting up): Thanks. Freezelizard (Noticing Kevin still hasn't broken out of the ice): I guess that Nebula of his doesn't give him heat powers. (Freezelizard times out.) Nuclear Atom: I guess not. THE END. Events Major Events *Ben 23,000 makes his first appearence. Minor Events *Ben 23 makes his'' Evolution Generation ''appearence. *Ultimate Ben makes his Evolution Generation appearence. Characters *Ben 23 *Ultimate Ben *Ben 23,000 (Dimension 23) *Ben 23,000 (Dimension 24) *Ultimos (Dimension 24) *Intellectuary (Dimension 24) Villains *Vilgax (Dimension 23; Future) *Vulkanus (Dimension 23; Future) *Kevin (Dimension 23; Future) *Liam (Dimension 23; Future) *Albedo (Dimension 23; Future) Aliens Used By Ben 23 *Rollaway *Freezeghost *Giant Manster *Freezelizard By Ben 23K (Dimension 24) *Handy Man (X2; Future) *Windy Hindy (Future) *Big Bug (Future) *Speedyquick (Future) By Ben 23K (Dimension 23) *Speedyquick (Future) *Space Bug *Dino Man (Dimension 23; Future) *Ultimate Freezeghost (Future) *Giant Manster (Future) *Ultimate Giant Manster (Future) *Nuclear Atom (Future) By Ultimate Ben (Powers Accessed) *Way Big (Hologram Only) *Ultimate Way Big (Hologram Only) *Atomix (Hologram Only) By Albedo (Dimension 23) *Way Big Trivia *It is revealed that Ben 23 has met Paradox before. *It is also revaled that Paradox involved many more people in the Time War than known. *It is stated by Ben 23K that there are differences between him and the present Ben 23. Which could mean that this Ben 23K is an alternate version. *It is confirmed by Albedo44 that Ben 23K's Omnitrix is more powerful than the Biomnitrix, mainly because Azmuth and Ben both worked on the Omnitrix but the Biomnitrix was created ONLY by Ben. *It is also confirmed that this is Albedo 23's first time using the Omnimatrix. *Even though Kevin's name is Kevin 23,000; this does not mean he absorbed 23,000 aliens. *When Nuclear Atom says "And that's the end of that chapter!", it is a reference to Mud is Thicker Than Water, a Ben 10 Omniverse episode. *Ben 23 and Ultimate Ben return to their own timeline/time offscreen. *Prime Ben does not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes